Cinnamon & Vanilla
by Cedarleaf
Summary: A collection of SoraxRoxas drabbles and oneshots.
1. Playing Hooky

A.N.: Yes, yet another SoraxRoxas fic in the same day. The obsession is getting worse, isn't it? Oh well. This is just going to be for whatever drabbles and one-shots my mind comes up with about our two favorite Keyblade Masters. Expect no real point or purpose or plot.

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Playing Hookey

Roxas, Sora decided, was like the clouds. He filtered the sun's glaring light into something softer, more gentle. Sure, there was the occasional storm, but most of the time, he was just gorgeous, peaceful white fluffiness.

'More like peaceful white laziness,' he amended, grinning to himself as he looked down at the blond. Then again, who was he to talk? They both ditched afternoon classes to cuddle together in the hammock in Sora's backyard. It was still really early in the semester so it wasn't like they were missing anything they couldn't make up pretty easy. Besides, there was nothing wrong with enjoying the last really summer-like weather together, was there?

At least, that's what Sora had had to tell Roxas to get him to ditch in the first place, so…

Sora had planned to use the time as a make-out session, but as fate would have it, it seemed Roxas hadn't quite kicked his summer habit of staying up until the wee hours in the morning as he had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the hammock, leaving Sora with nothing to do but play body pillow as his boyfriend nuzzled him in his sleep.

Not that Sora minded of course…


	2. Sweetness

A.N. Because every good story deserves a second helping.

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Sweetness

Sora had to be one of the sweetest people Roxas had ever met. He was just a doll, you know? So open and loving, and always wore his heart proudly on his sleeve. Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but his warm and uncommon kindness more than made up for it. Sora was honest to a fault, utterly incapable of lying (one, because it just wasn't in his character and two, because the steadily deepening pink of his ears gave him away every time he tried). And it seemed to be his personal mission to make sure that Roxas was never cold or bored or lonely or anything other than happy, for which Roxas loved him dearly.

But there was another reason why Sora was sweet. And Roxas was the only one who knew about it, something that made his inner pervert very, very happy.

Maybe it had something to do with growing up on a tropical island, but Sora loved fruit. For breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and every snack in between, he made a point of having some kind of fruit. Most of the people around Sora thought it no big deal. After all, just about everybody had something of a sweet tooth, right?

True, but wrong.

Sora only liked naturally sweet things. He hated Sprite or Mountain Dew or anything else that was the product of artificial flavoring (though he did make a few exceptions when it came to certain candies). It wasn't because he was protesting against the Pepsi Corporation or because of the current health food fad. Sora didn't care about any of that. "It's just not the real thing," he always said.

Getting back on topic, though, the reason Roxas loved that Sora loved fruit was because after all those strawberries, watermelon, kiwi, blueberries, cherries, apples, peaches, nectarines, grapes, oranges, raspberries, bananas, pears, pineapples and plums, the sweetness of their nectar had become part of Sora's natural pallet.

So what did Roxas taste every time his kissed his boyfriend?

Sweet.


	3. Stolen Ice Cream

A.N.: I know I said I would update _My Kind of Guy _next, but the idea for this suddenly popped into my head when I discovered my friends had cleaned out my stash of Mint Chocolate Chip in the freezer and it wouldn't leave me alone. So, sorry about the delay, but in the meantime, enjoy the SoraxRoxas-ness. And Happy 4th of July a few days late.

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Stolen Ice Cream

On the first shelf, there was a bag of ice cubes and three ice packs. On the second shelf, there were almonds, blueberries, peas, strawberries, some corn, and a bag of flax seed. On the third shelf, there was a package of scallops, three half-eaten loaves of bread, some ground beef, pork, and chicken. On the fourth shelf, there were two big cans of coffee beans, an apple pie, 2 packages of cinnamon and raison muffins, and a fourth half-eaten loaf of bread. The bottom shelf, there was an assortment of frozen pizza and microwave dinners. And in the side doors were more microwave dinners and a few cans of concentrated orange juice and lemonade.

So where the hell was the ice cream?

Sora frowned, rummaging through the freezer again, searching in vain for his favorite frozen blue treat. Between him, Yuffie, Donald, Roxas, Rikku, and Cid, they managed to go through sea-salt ice cream pretty quick at Merlin's house, but not _that_ quick. He knew he'd seen at least a couple bars this morning when he'd gotten out the pack of muffins.

He felt the flutter of wings on his neck. "What'cha looking for?" Yuna asked brightly, settling on his shoulder. She'd taken quite a liking to Sora, though the boy didn't know why. He suspected it was because he reminded her of someone else, though.

"Just looking for the ice cream," he told her, not looking up.

The fairy tilted her head thoughtfully. "You know, I think I saw that blond boy take the last of it, not five minutes ago. Can't blame him, though. It's really hot today."

"You mean Roxas?"

Yuna nodded. "That's the one! I'm sure it was him."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Mm… over towards the bailey, I think. You're going to see him?"

"Yup."

"Oh, well, I'll just catch you later, then."

She flew away, and Sora headed out the door to have a little chat with a certain blond key bearer about the Rules of the Freezer.

-SxR-

The view from the cliff ledge under the bailey was magnificent. To the West was the Lake of the Rising Falls, the once mightly river which carved the awesome canyons of the Maw, which was to the South. And to the East lay Radiant Gardens, though only the outskirts were visible as the cliffs hid the town proper.

To Roxas, it was the perfect place to kick back and get some R&R. The stone walkway above provided ample shade and the breeze coming off the lake was nothing short of heavenly, plus he had some sea-salt ice cream to help him cool off. And he'd actually just started on said morsel when Sora climbed down onto the ledge next to him. Mouth full of ice cream, Roxas just waved him over.

"There's the thief!" Sora said, poking Roxas in the side with his foot when he had gotten close enough.

"Thief?" Roxas asked, incredulous. "What'd I do?"

"You stole the last of the ice cream!" the brunette said, motioning to the blue dessert in the other boy's hand.

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Is that a crime?" Roxas asked, not quite sure why Sora was so peculiarly upset.

"Well, no, but, come on, you know the Rules!"

"No…"

"Seriously? I thought Yuffie told you!"

The blond shook his head. Sora sighed, then cleared his throat, preparing to recite the rules him and Yuffie came up with at the beginning of the summer. "The Rules of the Freezer state at whomever should take the last bar of sea-salt ice cream also takes upon himself the responsibility to produce new provisions immediately after acquiescing said bar."

"…We have rules about that?"

"Mm hmm, and you, Blondie, have just taken the last bar. So guess what? It's your turn to cough up and buy the next box of 'em."

Roxas winced. "And if the person can't afford to cough up the goods because he spent his last 500 munny on a new Regis chain?"

"Feel like hunting Heartless?"

"Nah, too comfortable right now. Any other ideas?"

"I might be able to pick up the bill," the brunette said slowly, looking his blond companion over carefully. Roxas had chosen not to wear his usual outfit today, opting instead for a a pair of baggy white cargo pants, a form-fitting gray tank top that had ridden up a little, exposing the boy's stomach, and a white button-up short sleeve shirt, which was currently hanging open, flapping slightly in the breeze. "If…"

Sora grinned, and suddenly Roxas thought perhaps he shouldn't have asked. "If…?"

"If you share what's left of that with me right now."

By this point, the smirk had evolved into a full-blown, rather feral smirk. Roxas caught on to what his Other was thinking, and he was starting to considerably like the idea himself. No one would see them down here, (provided they kept it down), so it was as good a time and place as any. True, it wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd swapped out of his usual attire but hey, if Sora wanted to bank on his change of wardrobe, Roxas wasn't going to stop him. Not to mention Sora was looking rather hot himself just then….

Oh yeah, Roxas was definitely game. "Share, huh?" he said, matching Sora's smile with one of his own. "And just what did you have in mind?"

Smirking again, Sora crawled into his lap. When he was nice and comfortable, he grabbed the other boy's hand, guiding the half-eaten ice cream he was holding to his mouth. Sora sucked on it with apparant relish as slowly and suggestively as he could, making sure Roxas was watching him with hungry eyes before sliding the whole lot of it off the stick with his tongue. The instant the strip of wood was clear of those gorgeous lips, Roxas pounced.

And what happened after that, ladies, I'll leave to your imaginations... X3


	4. Something So Nartural

A.N. I told you to expect more updates for this really soon. I actually started writing this way back in the fall, like around the time I was working on MKoG – Chapter 3, but I could never finish it the way I wanted to until now. So here you are. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Something So Natural

It was eleven thirty at night. In a little over half an hour, it would be Saturday, the week would finally be over, and Kairi had finally released him from academic prison for the night. Sora was so relieved to see his bed, he could almost cry. Almost.

Sora ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He didn't mean to sound so negative but with his college entrance exams not three weeks away, the stress was really getting to him. Some would say that after saving the world from the powers of Darkness not once but twice, schoolwork should be cakewalk. Sora thought anyone of that opinion should try it for themselves sometime. Personally, he'd rather take on both Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas head on at the same time rather than these stupid exams. It was just not worth the effort.

There he went again. It was so easy to give in and start badmouthing the exams but it didn't change anything. Sora knew better than anyone that sitting around and whining doesn't help. There were some things a guy just had to do, and unfortunately for Sora, the upcoming exams were among them. It was just how the Islands' school system worked.

He tried to put it all out of his mind for now. His bed was calling him.

Dumping his backpack on his desk and kicking off his jeans and shoes, Sora flopped onto the mattress, exhausted. After a while, however, Sora found his mind was refusing to shut down and his body seemed to believe he was still sitting in those harder-than-rock library chairs. He had cramps everywhere; his feet, his shoulders, his butt, his neck, and especially his back. Hell, even his hands hurt from holding a pencil for so long. Not to mention his brain felt like a wrung sponge. Maybe he could stretch some of the tension out…

He was in the middle of a hurdler's straddle when the Roxas-place in the back of his mind stirred.

Sora froze. Roxas had fallen asleep some hours ago while he, Kairi, and Riku were studying for the exams. The blond was the sole reason why Sora hadn't lost his head over the exams yet and the least Sora could do to thank him for it was let the poor boy sleep.

Forcing his mind to absolute quiet, Sora lay back down again. His body was still horrendously stiff, but maybe if he just got a decent night's sleep, his body would sort itself out.

_Why'd you stop?_ asked a sleepy voice from somewhere beyond his subconscious.

Sora mentally kicked himself. '_I was trying not to wake you. Sorry,_' he thought sheepishly.

_S'okay_, came the soft reply. Sora smiled. Roxas always sounded irresistibly cute when he was only half awake. _Why can't you sleep?_

'_Too wound up,_' Sora told him.

There was a silence during which Sora assumed Roxas was taking inventory of their body. He felt the other frown. _Damn, you are wound up. Tighter than Clocksworth, even._

'_Hey, I resent that,_' Sora pretended to be miffed, but his words lacked any real bite to them. Then he felt Roxas stir even more. '_What are you doing?_'

_Getting you to relax._

'_Hey, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep, I'll be fine._'

But Roxas had already separated from him and before Sora could blink, there he was, sitting on the bed in boxers and a night shirt. The blond stretched in a manner reminiscent of a cat.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it," Sora said, reaching for the other but Roxas shook his head and stood up. "Take off your shirt," he said, exiting the room. He was back in a few moments later with a bottle of… something in hand. He frowned when he saw Sora hadn't followed his directions.

Sora frowned as well. "What are you-" he began, but Roxas unceremoniously flipped Sora onto his stomach and straddled his hips. Any protests Sora might have had were turned into a very appreciative groan when Roxas' hands started kneading a particularly tense spot on his aching back.

"That's a good boy," Roxas said, smiling as he proceeded to work out the knot. For the next several minutes, he kneaded and rubbed every ache and pain in Sora's back until the brunette forgot they'd ever been there at all. Roxas clearly knew how to give a massage and it felt really good.

So good, Sora began wondering if he should be allowing Roxas to do this at all.

At that very moment, Roxas switched positions on his perch, turning his attention to his Other's lower half. Sora couldn't help it. He let out a small whine of protest. Roxas chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

The blond picked up Sora's left leg, digging his thumbs into the arch of his foot.

"Roxas," Sora said quietly, "you know, you really don't have to do this…"

"It's alright," Roxas said. "I like taking care of you."

Sora didn't say anything, and they fell into a thoughtful silence.

Things had been weird between him and Roxas lately. They would be doing stuff like they would always do, but then, something would happen. Their eyes would meet, or a casual touch would linger just a bit too long, and Sora's heart would skip a beat only to start up again even faster than before. And those moments left him with a longing he didn't quite know what to do with.

Like now.

Finished with his Other's lower half, Roxas carefully turned Sora over so he was lying on his back once more and began massaging his scalp and face. Gazing at the golden haired beauty above him and filled with the tenderness in which Roxas was touching him, Sora felt his heart begin to race inside his chest. He couldn't help but let his eyes slip closed and savor the boy's touch as Roxas soft fingers slipped downward, cradling his face. When he opened them again, Roxas was looking down at him with the same feverish longing that Sora himself was all but drowning in. And Sora made a decision.

He took the other boy's hand, bringing it down even farther down to rest over his pounding heart, where he covered it with his own. Roxas swallowed hard, a rosy hue gracing his cheeks. Sora's other hand cupped the back of the blond's neck, and he could feel Roxas start to fall forward.

Faint whisperings of "_this is wrong_" hovered in the back on his mind, but he shooed them away. How could it be wrong, when tan lips met soft coral ones and his heart sang in utter bliss? When Roxas was here with him, like this, all was right in the universe. He yearned for his.

Those whisperings had held him back before, all those other times when they were alone, and Sora had let his mind speak over his heart.

Not this time. Lying there, with Roxas' lips moving against his, their limbs slowly entwining, Sora decided he wasn't going to hold back his heart anymore. It had led him through the worst of the Darkness. He would follow it now to whatever end.


	5. Changing Seasons

A.N. I originally wrote this as part of a writing assignment for a class, but with a little tweaking, I thought it also made for a cute little SoraxRoxas drabble, so here you go.

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Changing Seasons

The seasons were changing. He couldn't quite place how, but Roxas felt it. He knew the change was coming. The leaves were browner than they were yesterday, with more of them on the ground than in the trees. The air was colder, too. He heard fewer birds singing in the trees, though every now and again, Roxas looked up to see flocks of them flying in the direction he recognized as south. The forest floor was barren as the underbrush died away. The seasons were changing.

But that was okay. Roxas liked this time of year. The variation of color in the leaves and the coolness of the air were refreshing after the blazing heat and solid green of summer.

He walked under the trees, admiring the leaves from below. A few fell down towards him, acorns from the great oak trees among them. The leaves and nuts from many trees covered the ground around him. It seemed strange to Roxas how different the world looked when its general color was not green or white. Strange, but definitely beautiful. It was almost ironic how beautiful the ground looked covered in the dead leaves, in comparison to dead grass.

As Roxas glanced at the world around him, he saw a sight that never seemed to change. The squirrels were out again, scurrying about, collecting the nuts. He noticed that they were fatter now than they had been a month ago. '_Good_,' he thought, '_this way they won't have to resort to stealing from the birds this year_.' But Roxas knew better. No matter how much is eaten now, the squirrels would be fighting to be first in the feeder by mid-January. He smiled wryly as he wondered if they would ever differ from that routine.

Then again, it wasn't like too many birds were going to be around to eat the seeds themselves, once the cold set in. The few that were staying to brave the snow were busy preparing their nests for the cold. They too darted about, collecting seeds and dry grass, occasionally stopping to chirp with their neighbors.

Roxas watched the birds continue on their way. Now that he thought about it, they and the squirrels weren't the only ones who were adjusting to the coming change. People were adjusting, as well. The past few months had been summer, warm and delightful. The weather had been hot, and the sun had been bright. But summer was over now, and winter was fast approaching. The seasons were changing. People were turning in for the night sooner. Students were back in school, settling down to their studies after summer's freedom. The air was chillier with every passing day. The sun was setting just a little earlier. '_The seasons are changing_,' Roxas realized. '_That's what this time called fall is, change. A period of transition between two more constant seasons._'

Suddenly, a sound quite apart from the rustling of leaves and the chatter of birds was audible, filtering through the trees.

Roxas turned and saw Sora in the yard, rake in hand, moving the fallen leaves into a large pile, which was being happily destroyed by their younger cousins jumping into it, who were over for the afternoon. Sora didn't seem to mind. He smiled to himself, and continued raking. Roxas ran to the shed, grabbed a rake for himself, and started to help him. He didn't get very far, however, as Denzel and Marlene came over and begged him to join in their fun. "Alright," he said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

He grabbed both of them and plunged backwards into the leaves, laughing hard along with the little ones. Denzel and Marlene grabbed leaves by the bushel and threw them into the air, giggling madly as little kids always do, Sora laughing behind them.

The four spent the rest of the day together, playing in the leaves. Roxas was exhausted by the time evening came around and it was time for Denzel and Marlene to go home, but he was happy. Before he climbed into bed after Sora, he caught the weather report on the news their parents were watching in the living room.

A storm was coming. It was moving into the area along with a cold front. The meteorologist said to expect snow by next week.

His heart sank. Today had been just perfect. As he lied down in his bed, Roxas thought about how fast the change was coming. His world had gone from soft golden sunshine today to snow in less than a week. But as Sora leaned over and gave him a kiss good night, Roxas nuzzled him back, a smile on his face. '_Guess this means we'd better enjoy what we have while it lasts_.'


	6. Light in a Dark Place

A.N. At 3 o'clock this afternoon, a man dressed in black strode onto the stage of a lecture hall at Northern Illinois University and opened fire on the geology class there. As of this posting, six people are dead, including the gunman.

I have a cousin who went to Virginia Tech. He didn't have class that day, so physically he's alright, but what happened at his school will probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

But I have another cousin who goes to Northern, and he was in that classroom today. He saw that gunman rain bullets down on him and his classmates, heard students cry out in panic and in pain as they were shot. I haven't talked to him personally so far, but I know he is alright, as is his girlfriend, who was in class with him. But another of my cousin's friends, who also had that class, was shot twice in the shoulder. He is expected to make a full recovery.

This is the fourth such school shooting in America in a week. In a _week_.

I do not understand this. Senseless violence like this, especially when it involves children, angers and infuriates me to the point where I often have to refrain from holding something lest I break it. But, I truly cannot comprehend hating another human being so much as to genuinely wishing harm on that person, to actively seek to end their life.

It also pains and saddens me with deep, deep grief. I went to a candlelight vigil for the victims of Virginia Tech and I cried for them. I cry for my cousin and his friends and all the people at Northern now.

This is Valentine's Day. It's supposed to be a day of love and friendship. Instead, so many people will remember it forevermore as a day of pain and death.

I cannot undo what has happened, though I will do what I can to comfort and support my family. This little drabble, more than anything, is comfort and support for myself. To remind myself that even in the darkest hours there is hope and there is love and there is light, a reminder to have faith that, in the end, everything will be alright.

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Light in a Dark Place

_"That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Not that Nobodies actually_ have _beings, right?"_

_"Roxas, he... made me feel like I had a heart."_

_"Let's meet again in the next life..."_

Roxas bolted upright, half expecting to see Axel lying on the floor, disappearing into a plume of black smoke as Nothingness closed around them. But there was nothing, no rivers of Darkness, no best friend vanishing forever in front of his eyes. Just the familiar decor of Sora's room and the comforting warmth of the formerly sleeping brunette beside him.

"Ro-roxas?" Sora yawned, stifling a yawn.

The former Nobody lay back down beside his Other and lover. "It's nothing, puppy," he said, running his hand soothingly thru chestnut locks. "Go back to sleep."

Sora pulled the arm down so it was wrapped around his neck. "Nothing wouldn't have scared you awake in the middle of the night, Roxas," he countered.

The blond said nothing, choosing instead to snuggle closer, burying his face in the crock of his Other's neck. Sora welcomed him with open arms, pulling the covers back up over them both before moving a bit so they were face to face. "C'mon, Roxas, what is it? It's alright, you can tell me." He kissed the blond's forehead tenderly. When Roxas still didn't reply, he added, "Was it that nightmare again?"

Roxas nodded, embarrassed that he had yet to move on even though years had passed and he officially had a heart and new life of this own. Even so, he didn't hesitate to seek the comfort Sora offered. Once, he might have turned away and sulked and ached in silence, as long as he could anyway, before his brown-haired Other sought him out and refused to leave his side until he was sure the blond was truly alright. Roxas had learned long ago to abandon his lone wolf demeanor and take solace in the warmth that was his Other. Supported by Sora's fierce and unyielding loyalty and companionship, Roxas was able to let go of his insecurities, his pain, the immense weight of guilt from his actions as Number XIII and scatter them to the winds. Thus, he gave in to Sora's kneading hands and soft lips, drawing comfort from his presence.

Thanks to his anti-form, Sora's instincts were slightly more animalistic than most. Whereas someone else would hug and whisper soothing words, the brunette nuzzled and kneaded and nibbled. He drew Roxas closer, entangling their limbs. Roxas rolled on top of him, laying his head down on Sora's chest, clinging timidly to his shoulders, encouraging his affections. They just lay like that for a while, just hugging and cuddling. They didn't talk much, but at this stage in their relationship, words weren't really needed, anyway.

Then, just as the clock on the far wall read half passed four in the morning, Roxas gave Sora a slow, deep kiss, signaling all was right again. He remained where he was, curled up against the brunette's chest, the soft, deep breathing and steady heartbeat, the sounds of Sora's very life, lulling him back to slumber.

"I love you, Sora," he murmured, placing on last ghostly kiss upon those soft tan lips.

Bit by bit, tranquility reigned once again in the small room, the silence broken only by the quiet, deep breathing of the two young lovers, unconsciously synchronized to match the other's. Each had his own shackles, his own nightmares to plague his dreams, but in the presence of the other, such things were chased away, driven out by the sheer force of their love and fellowship. They had no way of knowing what Fate would bring down upon them, but they did know that if they faced it together, then all would be alright. And for now, that was enough.


	7. Spells & Roses

A.N. Between my house undergoing some major renovations and my main writing time pretty much eliminated for the past month, I haven't gotten much done in terms of fanfiction lately, as many of you probably have noticed. Just wanted to let you guys know that I am still among the living and haven't disappeared from the face of the Earth (yet).

Anyway, I've been reading this book on witchcraft lately (I honestly thought I was a bonnafied witch when I was twelve, I kid you not) and since then my old _Charmed_ obsession has been acting up again. Yes, _Charmed_. My _Supernatural _loving best friend mocks me for this but I just tell him to shut up. Hey, he has his trigger-happy boy toys, let me have my hot demon-ass kicking girls, alright? Anyway, this one-shot is inspired by said TV show and some spells I found in my book, _Witchin_' by Fiona Horne. The title is a play on _Guns & Roses_.

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Spells & Roses

Sticking his head out of the attic door, Sora listened intently, wanting to make absolutely sure that everyone else was where they should be and he wouldn't be disturbed. He heard the distant sound of water running on the ground floor that was his mother doing the dishes. Music and spirited footfalls down the hall meant that Kairi was still practicing for her dance recital, the scritch-scratch of Namine's pencil on her sketch pad almost inaudible over the base.

Sora grinned. Perfect.

Locking the door behind him, the brunette drew open the curtains before situating himself before the small table in the middle of the room that served as the family altar. He did a quick check of everything he would need. A small blue candle made of lavender oil, a pin, a sugar cube, the Book of Shadows for any last minute references just in case, and the most important item of all, a beautiful white rose in a vase. Certain he had everything, Sora cast Circle and got to work. Holding his hands out over the table, he chanted a few quick words of purification. "_I cleanse these objects of negativity, with light that's pure and positive. I empower these objects to work my will, for the Good of all with harm to none_."

It was a pretty simple spell after that. With the pin, he carefully traced the name of the spell's intended recipient, Roxas, into the candle, being careful to make each letter as neat and even as he could. That done, Sora licked his thumb, tracing over the letters of the name then lit the candle. As the smoky fumes began to waft into the air, he delicately dribbled just one drop of the melted oil onto the sugar cube, the scent of lavender mixing with smoke and rose as he murmured the first line of the spell, "_For love and friendship, pure and sweet_…"

As he spoke, Sora began to feel his power, his magic, manifest into the cube. Dropping the sugar into the vase, he chanted, "_Universe, I ask Roxas to be blessed. He fills my life with happiness; Return to him three times three, the pleasure he has given me_."

He watched as magic stirred the liquid in the vase, dissolving the sugar into the water before being absorbed into the rose, saturating it. Sora chanted the last line, "_This I ask for the good of all, so that harm may come to none, So Mote It Be, My Will be done_."

The magic continued to build in the rose until it peaked and settled, fully solidifying the bloom with his magic and blessing.

'_There_,' he thought, picking up the vase, '_that wasn't so hard._'

It really was a pretty simple spell, to bless and bring good fortune, and required none of the secrecy he'd been so adamant about having. All the Hikari's were witches, even if Sora was the only male. It was only because of who the spell was for that he didn't want the rest of his family knowing, namely his sisters. Kairi already teased him to high heaven for having a crush on the new boy that just moved in down the block, Sora didn't even want to imagine what he'd have to endure from her if she found out the brunette was casting magic in Roxas' sake.

Satisfied with his work, Sora snuffed the candle and closed up his Circle, intent on getting the flower downstairs into his room and out of sight before anyone could-

The sanctity (and privacy) of the attic was suddenly disrupted by an excited voice squealing out, "So you do like Roxas!"

Startled, Sora jumped, dropping the vase and only freezing it mere inches away from smashing on the floor. Plucking from where it hung suspended in midair, the brunette whipped around to find both his sisters standing in the now open doorway. Namine observed him with her usual quiet but polite curiosity, but Kairi was practically bursting at the seams. "I _knew_ you liked him, I knew it!"

"I-" Sora tried to defend himself, but like always when he was embarrassed, the words got stuck somewhere in his throat and refused to come out. She probably used her telekinesis to pick open the lock, the nosey, snooping little… snoop.

"Kairi, leave your brother alone," their mother chided gently, coming up behind her daughters on the stairs.

"Mom, he's sneaking around casting spells for some boy-" the redhead tried to argue, but Aerith would have none of it.

"And why do you think Sora was trying to keep this from you?" she asked, staring her eldest child in the eye. "He knew you would tease him so."

Back at the altar, the sole male of the room hid a sigh of relief to see his sister get a proper talking to. He loved Kairi dearly but she could be a little much sometimes, especially when it came to magic and her younger-by-all-of-mere-minutes siblings. They were triplets after all, she wasn't that much older.

So while it was good to finally have his fiery haired and tempered sister off his back (for the moment), Sora did make a mental note to apologize to her later. He could practically see Kairi deflate a little at their mother's gentle but firm tone. He had never heard his mother yell or be harsh, but a few choice, chastising words from her had all the power of thunder storms. And that was without any magical assistance at all.

Having disciplined her eldest daughter, Aerith proceeded to her middle child and only son, coming into the attic properly to stand beside him. "What spell are you casting, Sora?" she asked, peering over him to see the items that decorated the table before them.

Sora bit his lip. As a mother of three magically gifted children and a witch herself, Aerith took their magical studies and upbringing very seriously. As such, he had never cast a new spell on his own before without his mother at least supervising him, teaching him not only the spell itself but the responsible way to use it. Would she see this as a violation of her trust?

"It's the Unconditional Love spell," he mumbled, showing her the page in the Book of Shadows that he'd been working from. Aerith looked over the Book, noting the flower and vase still clutched in his hands and the used candle on the table and the name written on it.

"Roxas is the boy from down the street? The blond boy?" she asked, picking up the small wax cylinder.

Sora nodded. "He moved in last month, remember?"

"Figures," Kairi mumbled, still sulking a little. "He's the first boy in family in seven generations and he's gay."

Sora sighed. Down but never out. Yup, that was Kairi alright.

"He is special," Namine agreed quietly, speaking up for the first time. "There's… something about him."

"You keep saying that," Kairi said, facing her sister. "But as far as any of us can tell, he's nothing but an ordinary human. What's up? Did you have a premonition about him or something?"

"Well, no…" the blonde admitted, "but still, there's just something different about him…"

"You're not getting a crush on him, too, are you? Sora's got it bad enough as is."

While the sisters began to mildly argue, Aerith turned to her son. "It is good work," she complimented quietly and Sora smiled in relief, happy that she wasn't mad at him for utilizing his magic and the Book of Shadows without permission.

"But it isn't finished," his mother continued. "You much give Roxas the rose for the spell to be complete."

Sora's face dropped. "I do?"

Aerith smiled at the look on her son's face, like he'd rather do anything in the world other than giving the boy he liked a flower. She had figured he hadn't accounted for that, and showed him the page in the Book. Sora read the rest of the passage at the bottom that he'd overlooked before. Sure enough, the intended recipient had to accept the rose or the magic would be unable to take effect. Blessings can't be forced after all.

"Aw, crud…"

-+-+-+-

Two hours later found Sora sitting on his front porch, staring forlornly at the rose he held in his hand. He'd meant his blessing to be a private gesture, a means of conveying his affection for Roxas without the blond having to find out about it. Time and again though he'd been reminded, by his mother, by his sisters, by the Book of Shadows itself, that there was more to magic than candles, gestures, and rhyming words, and yet the lesson he thought he understood so well never seemed to tire of finding new and inventive ways of turning around and biting him in the ass. Now it looked like Sora pretty much had to confront the other boy whether he was ready to or not.

Dejected, Sora went through his mental list of options again. Not giving Roxas the rose was out for the reason that since Sora had started the spell and had gone so far with it, he had to complete it or there could consequences. Summoning up all that magic and energy but then giving it nowhere to go could be dangerous. But also, the brunette just couldn't bear to back out on his feelings. He'd never let himself live it down if he chickened out because he was too scared to admit to a guy, who'd become very important to him over the last couple of weeks, that he liked him.

But then, giving the rose to Roxas' face was also out for the reason that Sora just didn't have the guts to do it. He was still way too uncertain about his feelings.

'_No_,' he amended, gazing down at the rose he's so meticulously chosen from his mother's flower shop. White, Roxas' favorite color. Sora was absolutely certain about his feelings. He just had no idea what Roxas' feelings for him or if he was even into guys at all. What would his reaction be? Horror? Hatred? Disgust? Would Roxas punch him and tell the brunette to never speak to him again?

Or would he be alright with it, maybe even return the sentiment?

'_Don't I wish_…,' the boy thought glumly. Make no mistake, he'd desperately wanted Roxas to return his affections, he just couldn't convince himself it'd actually happen. Love was a powerful thing that not even magic could control. Sora briefly toyed with the idea of using magic to help somehow, but that's what got him into this mess in the first place, so that was out, too.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, this is ridiculous!" he said aloud, suddenly getting to his feet. He was starting to sound like a girl, going around in mental circles that were getting him nowhere.

Dusting off his jeans, he shouted a quick goodbye and that he was going for a walk into the house for his mother to hear, then set off down the block for Roxas' house. If he couldn't avoid this, then he might as well go and get it over with rather than just sitting on his butt and worrying.

Of course, that didn't mean he was any less nervous about it, Sora admitted to himself five minutes later as he observed his crush's house from the tentative safety of the other side of the street. They may have gone to different schools, but every time Sora saw Roxas, even if it was only for a few3 minutes as they crossed paths on the sidewalk, 

the brunette felt something stir deep within his heart. It felt like he had known the other boy since long ago but had forgotten and was only just starting to remember. If Sora lost that now, it would hurt like nothing else ever had before in his life. But he had to do this.

Swallowing his nerves, Sora crossed the lane, ascended the steps to Roxas' front door and knocked, having no idea what he was going to say, but it was now or never.

As the seconds lengthened and he waited for an answer, Sora frowned. Was nobody home? He hadn't considered that. He'd been so preoccupied with what to say to his crush, he hadn't even thought that Roxas might not be around to hear it. Should he wait for the blond? But what if he was out all night?

Out of options and more than a little frustrated, Sora conceded that he would have to just leave the rose and hope Roxas would get it. It was his house after all, and Sora knew for a fact that the blond's parents weren't around very often. Digging around in his pockets he found half a broken pencil, scribbled "_For Roxas_" on a scrap piece of paper and poked the rose through it. Gazing at it for a last long moment, Sora breathed in its fresh scent then carefully threaded the flower through the knocker on the door. Roxas would find it there.

"Well that's that, then," he said, turning to go and feeling like he was leaving a bit of himself behind.

-+-+-+-

As Sora headed off down the street back to his home, he was completely unaware of the young blond boy watching him go from the very porch he had just vacated. In his hands was a pure white rose.

They shouldn't be doing this, Roxas knew. It was forbidden for his kind and Sora's to fall in love. But as he watched the other's retreating back, Roxas knew that he had. To Roxas, Sora was…

Just the merest thought of the boy consumed his heart utterly with light and warmth. He never thought he'd ever find anything that could ever compare to his love of being a Whitelighter, to the sheer joy he'd felt that first moment after he'd died and discovered that it had been his destiny all along to be a guardian and a healer.

But now with Sora…

Love between Whitelighters and the witches they protected was forbidden. Roxas knew this. But he couldn't help it. And to make it even more difficult to resist the little brunette was the knowledge that Sora felt the exact same way about him. Roxas had felt the magic in the rose the moment he touched it and though a magical being himself, was almost overwhelmed by the spell as it wrapped itself around him. The strength of such spells was directly tied to the strength of the caster's feelings behind them. And for Sora's spell to be as strong as it was…

Roxas shivered, having to physically restrain himself from running after the boy, gather him in his arms, and claim him as his own forever, so fervently did his heart call out for Sora's.

_But he knew it could not be._

Instead, Roxas placed a feather light kiss on the rose he held, wishing the soft petals could've been lips of his heart's desire.

"I love you, too, Sora," he said and disappeared from the porch as a million tiny little orbs of light.

-+-+-+-

A.N. I seem to be on a paranormal kick lately. First vampires, now witches. And guess what's next? Mm hmm, ghosts. But that one'll be in DSotM, so stay tuned.

Reviews are love. 333


	8. Night at the Inn

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Night at the Inn

Not wanting to trek all the way back to the gummi ship in the snow (and not really wanting to spend another night in its cramped quarters anyway) the party opted instead to make the short walk back down the mountain to the inn in town.

Though they arrived close to midnight, they were able to get two rooms without trouble. The innkeeper, eyeing their cold and weary faces, suggested a warm bath before they retired for bed. Covered in muck and grime from fighting the Heartless, the idea sounded heavenly.

It was still snowing by the time they all made it into the hot spring behind the inn. Because of the lateness of the hour, they had the place all to themselves. Roxas sighed in complete contentment, watching as the little bits of white fell serenely from the dark sky.

The others were enjoying the experience, as well. Having grown up on a tropical island, Sora was fascinated by the snow, and he greatly resembled a little kid in a candy store as he happily chased the flakes around the spring, trying to catch one on his tongue. Donald was floating on his back somewhere toward the other end of the spring, his eyes closed, and Roxas was almost certain Goofy was asleep already, so soothing was the water and the quiet.

So soothing Roxas himself was having trouble just staying awake. Rising, he informed the others he was going to bed. Sora decided to follow. Donning simple cotton robes provided by the inn, they bid their companions good night and retired to their room.

The innkeeper had kindly already made up beds for them. Exhausted, Roxas gratefully crawled into one. It was one of those thin, mat-like beds that they'd slept on while staying at Mulan's home. A futon, he thought she'd called it.

Meh, he'd think about it tomorrow. For now, sleep was near.

There was the sound of feet on the bamboo mats and he felt lips kiss the back of his neck. "Good night," Sora whispered, and suddenly not wanting to be alone, Roxas rolled over, catching his Other by the wrist, and pulling him down onto the futon next to him. Far from protesting, Sora smiled, slipping under the heavy blanket alongside his blond Nobody and kissing him again on the cheek.

Then, arms wrapped around the other, they drifted off to sleep.

-+-+-+-

A.N. Not my best writing by any means, only a little something I cobbled together during Chemistry today. I'm hoping it'll give me the kick in the pants I need to finally get myself back in the habit of writing and posting again. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting a big huge chapter to make up for me not posting in so long. Writer's block a happy authoress does not make. But hope you like it anyway. :)


	9. Snapshots

A.N. I honestly can't remember the last time I updated two different stories in the same week. That is not a good thing.

Anyway, this chapter was inspired by the 1 Sentence LJ community, and is actually inspired by and titled after a fic I read that was written for it, _Snapshots_ by Diedre. Officially, participants are supposed to write 50 sentences for 50 prompts, but as I only thought of this last night as spur of the moment thing for Halloween, I shortened it down to 25. Some are set in canon, some AU. One or two are also a bit more... mature that I usually do, but it's always good to expand one's horizons, right? ;D

+Cinnamon & Vanilla+

Snapshots

_Afterlife_

It was like being born all over again, this new life he had with his Other; like he'd trapped in a nightmare for so long he'd forgotten what the sun looked like, only to finally wake and find it shining gently upon his face.

_Assault_

Glancing over at his still red in the face boyfriend, Sora grinned, the only warning Roxas got before Sora yanked him forward, capturing the startled blond by the lips and it was all Roxas could do to hang on for dear life as his mouth was lovingly assaulted by Sora's.

_Bird_

The age-old debate of who's hair was a bigger bird's nest, Sora's or Roxas', took an unexpected turn one day when a pigeon suddenly landed Roxas' head, but not before it had left a white, stinky, gooey present on Sora's head first.

_Cancer_

Even as he sat there, trying to put on a brave face as he listened to the doctor explain what was happening to him, at that moment, it was painfully apparent to all present that despite his incredible courage, the great Keyblade Master was very much still just a boy.

_Connections_

Roxas always found it so perfect that his only link to a true existence was a boy who was life personified.

_Destiny_

It was in the sandbox at the park where they had first met as children, and where they had shared their first kiss as teenagers, so it was entirely befitting that it should be the place where, as young adults, Sora should take Roxas by the hand, get down on one knee, and ask his lover to marry him.

_Drink_

Pepsi squirted out of Roxas' nose as he struggled in vain not to laugh at the sight of a costumed Sora striking a pose in full disco regalia; platform shoes, bell-bottoms, cheesy white suit, and his afro was a fricking _rainbow_.

_Fight_

His mom was gonna be pissed they'd ruined her good pillows, but the sight of his usually calm and reserved Nobody laughing himself silly on the feather covered floor was more than worth it.

_Gentle_

Roxas, Sora thought, never looked so cute as when the blond tugged on his sleeve and pouted a little because he wanted a hug.

_Give_

Sora liked to tickle Roxas mercilessly for the simple reason of being able to hold the other boy close and hear his frantic giggles.

_Green_

As he watched from across the cafeteria as Riku not so casually flirt with Sora, Roxas' grip on his can of soda tightened until he crushed it.

_History_

Lying there in his old bed, in his old room, all the memories he and Sora had created together here playing like a movie across his mind's eye, Roxas knew that even if his brother had ultimately rejected him as a lover, Sora did still love him, and looking back at it all, Roxas accepted this, because even if it was Sora who broke his heart in the first place, it had only ever belonged to him, anyway.

_Hurt_

"Sora..." Roxas sobbed, overwhelmed with fear and love and a thousand other things, and he collapsed shaking into Sora's arms, who caught him, held him close and would not let go.

_Jetlag_

Exhausted from the long flight, Sora finally stumbled through the door, but all his weariness evaporated when he saw Roxas curled up nder a blanket on the couch, having fallen asleep there while trying to wait up for him.

_One_

Neither of them understood it at first, but eventually, they both realized that, as individuals, they weren't one half of two; no, as two, they were halves of one.

_Passion_

Unable the stand it any longer, Roxas leaned forward and Sora met him for a deep kiss, the kind that stole not only your breath, but you very soul as well.

_Reality_

Sora knew he was slipping, knew he was becoming irrevocably lost in the blue eyes and locks of sunshine waiting for him each night in his dreams, until he no longer sure which world he was truly living in, until his hold on the real world became as nonexistent as the boy he was falling for.

_Receive_

Roxas let Sora tickle him mercilessly for the simple reason that he loved hearing his Other laugh along with him and because Sora always made it up to him with a kiss.

_Shield_

Held back by the Zemnas' invisible wall and his own injuries, Sora could only watch, horrified, and Roxas continued to stand defiantly between the wounded Keyblade Master and the leader of the Organization, knowing full well that his Nobody would defend him until his very last breath.

_Skin_

Roxas had warned Sora time and again about the dangers of the sun, often chasing after him across the beach with a bottle of sun block, but when the cinnamon-haired boy came home one day badly burned, Roxas marched him straight upstairs to the bathroom and rubbed aloe on Sora's blistering skin with nothing but gentle hands and soothing words.

_Spam_

The morning after the fight, Roxas awoke, still crusty eyed and stuffy headed from crying, to find his inbox flooded with poems and songs, love letters, I'm-sorry's and I-love-you's.

_Suspect_

Kairi looked from the shattered window to the baseball lying among the shards of glass on the couch to Roxas, who was still outside, pointing at a pile of leaves with curious cinnamon-brown spikes sticking out, an abandoned bat lying innocently beside it.

_Tears_

Of all the things that angered Sora about all the crap Roxas had gone through before they met; being used and betrayed by the Organization, making friends with Hayner, Olette, and Pence, only to have them forget him, then being used again and dismissed by DiZ, what broke Sora's heart the most was, when tormented by dreams of the people he'd lost, Roxas couldn't understand why he always woke up crying.

_Voodoo_

It was a dangerous gamble, coming to the witch Tia Dalma and her strange magic for help, but despite Will's warnings, if it meant getting Roxas back from the purgatory of Nothingness, Sora would sell his soul to the devil himself.

_Wrath_

Sora had always though Roxas to be the gentler of the two of them, always calm and reserved, incapable of harming a fly… until the day he stole the candy bar out of the blond's lunch bag.

-+-+-+-

A.N. And with that, I bid you all a Happy Halloween, mwa ha ha ha ha ha...!


End file.
